We belong together
by PainfullyAwkward
Summary: After season 3 final, Blair is in France and comes back cos Chuck was shot, blair and chuck reuniting : CHAIR FIC, ONE SHOT


"This is going to be fun," Blair smiled. "A great holiday free of Chuck Bass."

"Good for you B, your bouncing back quickly, you don't need him anyway, just like I don't need Nate or Dan," Serena stated walking into a cafe with her best friend.

_The both glanced at the TV._

"_Good morning and welcome to the morning show, today's top story: Charles Bass head of Bass industries has just been admitted into New York hospital, he's in a critical condition from a bullet wound, doctors hope they will be able to stabilise him."_

"Oh my god... I have to go back to New York."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She paced back and forth outside his room, her black stilettos echoed on the hard, shiny floor. She was still wearing what she was in Paris, her floral long sleeve blouse, and her high waisted denim mini shorts. It was a bit more casual than her normal outfits, but Serena suggested she should change her style.

"Blair?"

"Cabbage Patch? What are you doing here? Something tells me your not here to see Chuck," she asked.

"Ummm...err...no... Is Serena back?"

"No, she decided to stay in Paris, you know Serena, she has probably found some gorgeous French guy and fallen in love," she grinned.

"Hey B, back so soon?" Georgina asked as she walked up to her, for some odd reason she was wearing a massive coat.

Blair smirked and walked through Chuck's door. He was lying in the bed with machines all around him.

"C-Chuck?" she asked terrified.

They was no answer, either he was sleeping or he was dead... or he was being his usual ass self and was playing games with her. She had a feeling for once he wasn't just being an ass.

She sat there for endless hours just telling him about the crazy stories that Serena had been up to and read the latest Gossip Girl blasts. She wasn't entirely sure he could hear her.

Her phone rang, it was the latest blast from gossip girl.

_Spotted: S getting off the train and Grand Central with company... you know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl._

Attached was a photo of Serena and a hunky, 6 foot tall French man.

"Hmmm Serena's back, I have to go, bye Chuck,' Blair said standing up.

She was about to walk out the door when she remember something she forgot to tell Chuck, "Oh yer, and Georgina's back too," she smiled.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Spotted: Chuck Bass outside the Palace, looks like the upper eastside king has made a return, I'll keep updated._

Chuck stood there watching the traffic go by, he realised the world didn't stop because Chuck Bass was in hospital, he would have to return to work and catch up. But all he could thing about was Blair, he heard her reading and talking to him, it was the only thing that kept him going.

"Hey man, you're alive," his best friend said hugging him.

"Yes indeed Nathaniel, no bullets going to stop Chuck Bass," he croaked.

"Hey, Chuck this is: Hamlet," Serena said introducing her latest boyfriend (conveniently in front of Nate)

Chuck strained his neck looking up so far, the guy was a giant.

"Hamlet? Like the play?" Dan asked walking up to them.

Chuck was mildly happy to see his 'friends', but he only wanted to see one, and she wasn't there.

"Excuse me, while I do love happy reunions, I need to get some sleep, so if you will excuse me," he said walking into the Palace.

Suddenly Chuck was attacked. All he saw was chocolate curls going everywhere, he felt her soft hands around him and her petite body pressed up against him. He hugged her back so tight, it felt so good, so natural to be hugging her again.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," she sobbed pulling him closer to her.

He could feel her teardrops dripping on the back of his shirt, he didn't mind though.

"I'm sorry," he said rocking her back and forth, "I love you."

"I love you too," she cried kissing him on the lips softly.

It was a magical kiss, something he had only been dreaming of the last few weeks, something he would of had the last few weeks if he had been more patient, more stubborn and not of had Jenny Humphrey near him.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He woke up on his bed with the person he loved the most in the world cradled in his arms.

He kissed her lightly on her nose, "morning."

Her eyes fluttered open, "morning."

"You know we are going to have to have the talk at some point," he stated, he wanted to do it right this time, he wanted her.

"I know," she said snuggling closer towards him, "but not just yet."

She started kissing him passionately on the lips, he kissed back.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Whore-Gina," Chuck greeted his least favourite person in the world, with his favourite behind him.

"Chuck, I'm glad your okay... oh hi Blair, I really miss being roommates, your my favourite roommate," Georgina grinned.

"And your my favourite crazy stalker," Blair smiled.

"Come on, that's not true."

"Your right, you're not my favourite," Blair smirked.

Chuck put his arm around Blair and chuckled, he loved it when Blair got angry and bitchy.

"Blair this Hamlet," Serena said running up to her, with the giant and Dan following her.

"Oh, like in the play," Blair smiled.

A huge grin spread over Dan's face, Serena went off at him yesterday for comparing her boyfriend to the guy in the play.

Then Georgina took off her coat and handed it to Dan, "hold that for me will you darling."

"Oh my god," Blair and Chuck gasped.

"Oh my god Georgina! How much did you eat in Russia? It almost looks like your pregnant..." Serena had a sudden moment of realisation.

Blair and Chuck laughed at how oblivious Serena is.

They walked off down the street. "We're going to go now," Chuck smirked.

"Quite a catch you got there Brooklyn," Blair raised her eyebrows.

Chuck pulled Blair closer to him, and put his arm around her shoulders, she put her arm around his waist. He didn't want to have the talk but he knew it was necessary and so did she.

They went to the Waldorf Penthouse; no one was home so it was the ideal place to have their talk, no witnesses, no bloggers, no one but the two of them.

"Ok... I am so sorry about Jen... what I did, I thought you didn't love me and that you were over me when I was so clearly not over you," Chuck explained.

"I know... I'm not mad at you for that, what I can't get over, was you were going to propose to me... you were going to let me marry you without even telling me you slept the skank form Brooklyn," Blair replied raising her voice a bit.

"I know and I am so sorry for that, It's just I love you so much, and I didn't want to muck it up again, when you came to my place, I was so happy ... I knew if you found out it would be the end of us, and if it was the end of us... it would be the end of me," he spoke, he felt a tear run down his cheek.

He felt her thumb wipe away his tear, "I love you so much... It will never be the end of us," she said resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too," she replied and bent down on one knee.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf: I know I don't have a proper ring right now, because the muggers stole it, but... will you marry me?" Chuck asked pulling her ruby ring that she normally wears from his pocket.

Tears ran down her cheeks, "Of course!" she said jumping into his arms.

**Authors Note: Reviews? Please tell me what you thought!**


End file.
